mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kappa
Un kappa (河童, literalmente "niño de río"), también conocido como kawatarō (川太郎), komahiki (駒引, literalmente "tirador de caballo), o kawako (川虎, literalmente "tigre de río"), es un demonio o diablillo yokai del folclore tradicional japonés. Foster, M. D. (1998). "The Metamorphosis of the Kappa: Transformation of Folklore to Folklorism in Japan". Asian Folklore Studies, 57:1, 1-24. El nombre es una combinación de las palabras kama (Río) y wappa, una variante de 童 warawa (también warabe) "niño". En el sintoísmo, son considerado uno de los tantos suijin (水神, "deidades acuáticas", su yorishiro, o una de sus apariencias temporales. Un kappa peludo es llamado hyōsube (ひょうすべ). En el budismo japonés, son considerados un tipo de ogros hambrientos. Por lo tanto, Sha Wujing, un personaje de la historia china Viaje al Oeste es descrito en Japón como un kappa.Does Kappa still have their occult power?. road-station.com (Michi-no-eiki). Los kappas se distinguen por tener un pequeño charco de agua sobre sus cabezas, muestra de su fuerza vital y hábitat. Hay más de otros ochenta nombres asociados con el kappa en las distintas regiones, incluyendo kawappa, gawappa, kōgo, mizushi, mizuchi, enkō, kawaso, suitengu, y dangame. Junto con el oni y el tengu, el kappa está entre los yokai mejor conocidos de Japón. Los kappa han sido usados para advertir a los niños de merodear ríos y lagos, ya que se suele decir que los kappa intentan atraer a la gente al agua y tirar de ellos. Se dice que las leyendas de kappa están basadas en la salamandra gigante japonesa (Andrias japonicus) o hanzaki, una agresiva salamandra que agarra a su presa con sus poderosas mandíbulas.River Monsters, series 3, episode 6, directed by Duncan Chard, ITV 1 (UK) 14 February 2012. Otras teorías sugieren que están basadas en avistamientos históricos de la actualmente extinta nutria de río japonesa (Lutra lutra whiteley) vistas desde la distancia, ya que se conoce que las nutrias pueden permanecer en pie y una persona borracha, asustada o que presente alucinaciones puede pensar que está viendo una entidad humanoide y no un animal salvaje. EL lugar mejor conocido donde se afirma que residen los Kappa son las aguas de Kappabuchi en Tōno, prefectura de Iwate. En el templo budista Jōkenji cercano ha dedicado la estatua del perro komainu para honrar al kappa, que según la leyenda ayudó a extinguir el fuego del templo. El kappa también es venerado en el templo budista Sogenji en el distrito Asakusa de Tokio, donde según la tradición, está consagrado dentro de la sala de la capilla el brazo momificado de un kappa. Descripción thumb El kappa se suele mostrar con forma prácticamente humanoide con el tamaño similar a un niño. Su piel escamosa reptiliana se varía desde el verde al amarillo o azul. El kappa supuestamente habita en lagunas y ríos de Japón, y tienen varios rasgos que le ayudan en este ambiente, como las manos y pies palmeados. Se dice a veces que huelen a pescado y nadan como ellos. La expresión kappa no kawa nagare ("un kappa ahogándose en un río") converge la idea de que incluso los expertos cometen errores. thumb|Un pergamino mostrando distintas ilustraciones de kappa. Aunque su apariencia varía de región a región, los rasgos más consistentes son el pico, una concha, una placa (sara), una región plana sin pelo sobre la cabeza que siempre está húmeda y que se considera la fuente de su poder. Esta cavidad debe estar llena siempre que el kappa se aleja del agua; si se secara, el kappa perdería su poder e incluso podría morir. Otro rasgo notable en algunas historias es que se dice que sus brazos están conectados entre sí a través del torso y pueden deslizarse de un lado al otro. Aunque son principalmente criaturas acuáticas, en ocasiones se aventuran en la tierra. Cuando lo hacen, la placa puede cubrirse con un gorro de metal para protegerse. De hecho, en algunas versiones de las leyendas, el kappa pasa la primavera y el verano en el agua, y el resto del año en las montañas como Yama-no-Kami (山の神, "dioses de la montaña"). Aunque se considera que viven en todo Japón, se suele decir que son particulares de la prefectura de Saga.Metropolis, "Fortean Japan", 27 June 2008, p. 12. Historia Los kappas habitan en los lagos japoneses, cuando un humano o animal se acerca, el kappa lo atrapa para luego devorarlo. También dicen que va a las aldeas a comer niños pequeños. Sin embargo, existe un modo de librarse del kappa. Los kappas dependen del agua que está en el cuenco de su cabeza, sin el agua podrían perder toda su energía, incluso morir. Por eso, si les haces una reverencia (los kappas son muy corteses, si tú les haces una reverencia, el kappa dejará lo que esté haciendo para devolvértela) se les caerá todo el agua que tienen en el cuenco, entonces puedes aprovechar para huir. Pero los kappas también tienen su lado bueno. Además de los niños, les encanta el pepino, y las madres japonesas aprovechan para echar los pepinos a los lagos y que no se coman a los niños. Los kappas saben hablar japonés, y pueden relacionarse con los humanos. Incluso puede que hagan una tarea si los humanos a cambio les dan pepinos. También hay Kappas que son muy amigos de los humanos, les ayudan a regar el huerto, e incluso les enseñan trucos de medicina. Comportamiento thumb|Kappa de Toriyama Sekien. Los kappa suelen verse como alborotadores traviesos o figuras bromistas. Sus bromas van de las relativamente inocentes, como mirar a través de los kimonos de las mujeres, a las malévolas, como ahogar gente y animales, secuestrar niños, violar mujeres y, a veces, comer carne humana. Las creencias populares afirman que el pepino es su comida tradicional favorita. Como monstruos acuáticos, se les ha acusado de ahogamientos, y a veces se dice que intentan atraer a la gente al agua y tirar de ellas con su gran habilidad en la lucha. A veces se dice que toman a sus víctimas para beber su sangre, comerse su hígado, o ganar poder tomando su shirikodama (尻子玉), una bola mística que supuestamente contiene el alma, que está localizada dentro del ano. Rose, C. (2000). Giants, Monsters, and Dragons: An Encyclopedia of Folklore, Legend, and Myth. ABC-CLIO. Incluso actualmente, las señales avisando de kappa aparecen en zonas de agua de algunos pueblos y villas japonesas. thumb|Kappa de Katsushika Hokusai. También se dice que los kappa maltratan a los animales, especialmente caballos y vacas. El motivo del kappa intentando ahogar a un caballo se encuentra en todo Japón. En estas historias, si el kappa es capturado en el acto, se puede hacer que se disculpe, a veces por escrito. Esto suele pasar en el establo donde el kappa intentó atacar al caballo, que se considera el lugar donde el kappa es más vulnerable. thumb|Una pareja de estatuas de kappa macho y hembra en el santuario budista Sogenji en el distrito Asakusa en Tokio. Los kappa también son conocidos por violar mujeres. Una imagen ukiyo-e del siglo XVIII muestra a un kappa violando a una buceadora ama bajo el agua. En su Tōno Monogatari, Kunio Yanagita registra varias creencias de la zona de Tōno sobre mujeres siendo abordadas e incluso embarazadas por kappa. Se decía que su descendencia era repulsiva a la vista, y generalmente se enterraba. thumb|Defensa contra el kappa, Yoshitoshi. Se creía que, si uno encaraba a un kappa, había pocas maneras de escapar. Los kappa están obsesionados con los modales, por lo que si una persona hace una gran reverencia, devolverá el gesto, el agua de su cabeza se derramará y será incapaz de cambiar de posición hasta que rellenen la coronilla con el agua del río donde viven. SI una persona la rellena, el kappa servirá a esa persona por toda la eternidad. Una debilidad similar implica sus brazos, que pueden sacarse fácilmente de su cuerpo. Si desencaja un brazo, el kappa hará favores o compartirá información a cambio. Otro método de derrotarlo implica el shogi o la lucha sumo; un kappa desafía a un ser humano a luchar u otras pruebas de habilidad. Su tendencia puede usarse para animar al kappa a escupir el agua de su sara. El kappa también acepta los desafíos que se le proponen, como en la leyenda de la hija del granjero, a quien su padre le prometió en matrimonio a un kappa a cambio de la criatura que irrigaba su tierra. Ella lo desafió a sumergir varias calabazas en el agua y, cuando falló en su tarea, se retiró y se salvó de la promesa de matrimonio. También se han expulsado kappa gracias a su aversión al hierro, sésamo o jengibre. thumb|Capturando a un kappa vivo. Utagawa Kuniyoshi. Los kappa no son totalmente antagonistas a los seres humanos. Sienten curiosidad de la civilización humana, y pueden entender y hablar japonés. También pueden ser amigos de los seres humanos a cambios de regalos u ofrendas de nasu (茄子, berenjena japonesa), soba (そば o 蕎麦, fideos de alforfón), nattō (なっとう o 納豆, soja fermentada) o kabocha (カボチャ, 南瓜, sayote), pero especialmente pepinos, la única comida que se sabe que los kappa disfrutan más que los niños humanos. Los padres japoneses a veces escriben los niños de sus hijos, o sus propios nombres, en los pepinos y los lanzan al agua que creían que estaban infestadas con kappa para apaciguar a las criaturas y permitir que la familia se bañe. En algunas regiones, era costumbre comer pepinos como protección antes de bañarse, pero en otras se creía que esto garantizaría el ataque. Hay un rollito de sushi relleno de pepino conocido como kappamaki. Como amigos, el kappa puede realizar muchas tareas para los seres humanos, como ayudar a los granjeros a irrigar su tierra. A veces, traen pescado fresco, que es considerado una señal de buena suerte para la familia que lo recibe. También tienen vastos conocimientos de medicina, y la leyenda afirma que enseñan el arte de recolocar huesos a los seres humanos. Debido a estos aspectos benevolentes, hay algunos santuarios dedicados a su adoración de los kappa particularmente serviciales. También hay festivales que intentan aplacar al kappa para obtener una buena cosecha, aún celebrándose algunos actualmente. Estos festivales generalmente se celebran durante los dos equinoccios del año, cuando el kappa viajaba de los ríos a las montañas y viceversa. También se puede engañar al kappa para ayudar a la gente. Su profundo sentido de decoro evita que rompan un juramento, por ejemplo. Intercambio cultural Se puede encontrar folclore similar en Asia y Europa. El kappa del folclore japonés es conocido en el folclore chino como 水鬼 "Shui Gui", Fantasma de Agua, o mono de agua, y puede relacionarse con el Kelpie de Escocia y el Nixe del norte de Europa. Como en la descripción japonesa, en las historias chinas y del norte de Europa, la criatura es conocida por secuestrar y ahogar a la gente y a los caballos. El siyokoy de las islas Filipinas también es conocido por secuestrar a los niños en los estanques. El vodyanoy eslavo roba las almas de los ahogados. Referencias Categoría:Mitología Japonesa Categoría:Criaturas acuáticas Categoría:Yōkai